


The Lucky Ones

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah is stuck in traffic on the absolutely worst possible day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

“Fuck,” Noah cursed under his breath, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Of course he had to get stuck in traffic today, of all days. And at the absolutely worst possible time too. The long line of cars in front of him had not moved more than a few yards in the last half hour, and Noah was getting more and more frustrated.  
  
It was already an hour since Luke called him.  
  
“Noah, it’s happening,” he said breathlessly into the phone, and Noah could hear him get into his car and start the engine.  
  
Luke didn’t need to say anything more. “I’m on my way,” Noah said immediately, jumping up from the chair he was sitting in and starting to frantically check his pockets for his car keys. He found them and ended the call, then grabbed his wallet and was out the door less than a minute later.  
  
It was supposed to be a fifteen minute drive. But not today, apparently. Today it was taking forever. And just when he absolutely did not have time for that.  
  
He spoke with Luke again ten minutes ago, letting him know that he was stuck in traffic.  
  
Luke sounded as frustrated as Noah felt, but Noah could hear the excitement in his voice, excitement, mixed with a hint of fear, over what was about to happen. “Just get here as quickly as you can,” he pleaded. “They told me it won’t be much longer now.”  
  
Not much longer. Maybe it had already happened by now. Or maybe it would happen before Noah got there. He might miss it.  
  
Noah ducked his head, banging his forehead against the steering wheel a couple of times in frustration. He couldn’t miss it. He just couldn’t.  
  
After another twenty minutes the line of cars finally started to move forward, and after another five he could speed up for real. He was finally on his way. He just hoped he wouldn’t be too late.  
  
He drove as fast as the traffic allowed the rest of the way, and not much later he was pulling into the big hospital parking lot.  
  
He jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance, through the big sliding doors and right over to the reception desk.  
  
“I’m looking for Sarah Beth Jones,” he said breathlessly. “She’s supposedly in labor. Or maybe she’s already had the baby. I don’t know.”  
  
“And you are?” The dark-haired young woman behind the desk looked up at him questioningly.  
  
“Noah Mayer. I’m the father. One of them.”  
  
To her credit she didn’t even blink at that. And she seemed to understand the urgency, because she quickly typed away on the computer in front of her while Noah moved impatiently from one foot to the other.  
  
“Take the elevator up to the fourth floor,” she said after a minute, pointing towards the elevators. “Ask for her at the desk there and one of the nurses will show you to her.” She smiled at him. “Good luck.”  
  
Noah sent her a brief smile in return and thanked her before running over to the elevators.  
  
On the way up he checked his watch and realized that it was more than an hour and a half since Luke called and told him that the baby was on its way. His heart sank a little at that. What if that damn traffic caused him to miss the birth of his own child?  
  
His child. Wow. The baby would actually be here soon, if it hadn’t already been born. No matter what, that child was his and Luke’s, for the rest of their lives. And even if he missed the first few minutes of the baby’s life, there would be thousands of others moments. Amazing moments.  
  
Still, he _really_ wanted to be there to see the birth of his baby.  
  
The elevator finally reached the fourth floor and Noah immediately rushed towards the nurse’s desk.  
  
“Noah!”  
  
He whirled around at the sound of his name. Luke came running towards him and Noah moved forward, meeting Luke in a big embrace.  
  
“Thank god you’re here,” Luke murmured against his neck.  
  
Noah quickly kissed his hair. “Did I miss it? Is the baby here?”  
  
Luke pulled back, taking his hand. “Not yet, but we better hurry. Sarah’s about to start pushing.” He tugged on Noah’s hand to pull him along, but Noah held back.  
  
“So it’s really happening. The baby is coming.”  
  
Luke smiled and closed the distance between them again. “Yes, it’s happening,” he said, kissing Noah softly. “We’re about to become parents.”  
  
Wow. “I love you,” Noah whispered, kissing Luke once more.  
  
“I love you too. Now, let’s go welcome our baby into the world.”  
  
Their daughter was born less than fifteen minutes later. She was really small, covered in goo, and she was screaming her lungs out, but to Noah she was the most amazing thing in the world. He looked over at Luke, who had tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched a nurse take the baby away to get her cleaned up a little. Noah wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and pulled him close.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Luke nodded, wiping at his eyes. “Yes. I just... it’s pretty overwhelming.”  
  
Noah couldn’t agree more. It was really overwhelming. But it was also the most amazing thing he had ever experienced.  
  
The nurse brought the baby back, now wrapped up in a pink baby blanket. “Which one of you would like to hold her first?” she asked with a smile.  
  
Luke and Noah looked at each other.  
  
“Go ahead,” Noah said, smiling at Luke’s expectant face. Frankly he was a little nervous about holding the little girl. She looked so small and fragile, and newborns were something he had absolutely no experience with.  
  
Luke, on the other hand, took the baby from the nurse and held her in his arms with practiced ease. Noah leaned in a little closer so he could take a proper look at her.  
  
“Look Noah, she’s perfect,” Luke whispered, seemingly unable to take his eyes off the little girl in his arms. And Noah couldn’t blame him. She really was perfect. Five fingers on each hand, soft, dark hair on her head, and a cute little mouth that he knew would one day beam at him in the most amazing smile. And most importantly: She was theirs. His and Luke’s. And Noah already loved her more than life itself.  
  
The baby was no longer screaming. Instead she seemed perfectly comfortable in Luke’s arms. Noah slowly reached out and touched her soft cheek, and then her little hand. She immediately caught his finger in her tiny fist, surprising him with her strength.  
  
Noah swallowed. He was overcome with a feeling of love that was so strong that only what he felt for Luke could compare to it. He looked at the two of them, tears clouding his vision. His family. Luke and his little girl. He would do anything for them.  
  
He silently thanked whoever or whatever it was that made sure he got to the hospital in time to be a part of this moment. He wouldn’t have missed it for the world.  
  
Noah wrapped his arms around the two of them, pulling them close. He kissed Luke’s hair, never taking his eyes off the little girl that Luke was holding.  
  
“Hi there, little girl,” Luke murmured, rocking the baby in his arms. “I’m your daddy. And this,” he rested his head against Noah’s shoulder, “is your other daddy. And he’s the most amazing guy in the world. You and I are so lucky to be loved by him.”  
  
There was no longer any point in trying to hold the tears back. But they were happy tears and Noah wasn’t ashamed of them. He held his little family in his arms, thinking that he was the lucky one.  
  
Because he had everything he had ever wanted. Love. Family. A home. All in the form of the man who was the love of his life and a little girl wrapped in a pink baby blanket.


End file.
